Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple wireless communication devices with one or more base stations.
Wireless communication devices are typically powered by batteries. As the functionality of wireless communication devices becomes more complicated, so has the desire for wireless communication devices to maximize battery life. By reducing the power consumption of a wireless communication device, the battery life may be increased. One way to reduce power consumption is to use more efficient amplifiers within wireless communication devices. For example, amplifiers that use lower supply voltages may be more efficient than amplifiers that use higher supply voltages. Benefits may be realized by an amplifier that uses lower supply voltages while still providing the necessary gains.